Holding onto a lie
by RockerBlossom
Summary: Lies can never last forever... cause eventually truth will come knocking on your door


holding onto a lie "Damnit Debra!" My voice raises, she shrinks back...

Here is it again...

Every night me and Debra have a fight, I scream, she shrinks back and then it ends with me leaving the room to supposedly hang out with my best buddy Vince McMahon. Debra never goes to Vince's to see if I'm really there, she just believes me...

That is what makes this even worse... Debra believes that I'm with Vince every night, when in reality I am with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

Hunter is out on commission and every night she is alone in that locker-room, so after every fight I go to Stephanie. Some nights when there is nothing to fight about with Debra, I just make up something to fight about so I can visit Stephanie.

The first time had been an accident, I had fought with Debra and I went to go find Vince but he was already gone, I was going to just go back to my hotel room where Debra but then Stephanie showed up. She smiled at me and told me to come in, I had been hestitant at first, I didn't really usually talk to the youngest McMahon, but I eventually came in. I told her how I had a fight with Debra, and then Stephanie asked me if I wanted to talk about it...

That was the first time someone ever asked me if I wanted to talk about what was bothering me, especially Stephanie; Stephanie is always too busy with her husband to give a crap about what matters to me, but that night was completely different, and maybe it was shock but I told her everything about how the fight. I told her about how I can't seem to be happy with Debra anymore, how whenever I am around her I want to start a fight, and then Stephanie said something I will never forget:

_"Well then maybe, you need to find someone that can make you happy, and if it's not Debra, then you should let her go. Because if you continue being with Debra when she makes you unhappy, then you are just living a lie, a lie that will eventually become apparent. So isn't it better you stop holding on to the lie?"___

I'm holding onto a lie, how is it possible I never saw the lie I was holding on to until Stephanie told me? I just thought that me and Debra were fighting because of all the stress damn Jericho and Benoit are putting on me, but now I don't know why the fights occur anymore, could Stephanie possibly be right?

Ever since that night in Vince's office with Stephanie, I haven't been able to go at least an hour without a thought of Stephanie coming into my mind. How when I needed someone, she was the person that was there for me; How every night she's there for me with no question, and how when I'm with her... I'm not so miserable.

Stephanie actually brings a smile to my face, the way she'll mock me or how she scrunch up her nose when we're watching a movie and she doesn't like a particular scene, and yes you heard me right, I watch movies with Stephanie. It's funny, in the ring and backstage I'm a cold hearted bastard, but when I'm with Stephanie, I'm a totally different person.

Stephanie says I have a split personalities.

Maybe I do, when I'm with Debra I'm the asshole, but when I'm with Stephanie, I'm actually able to feel emotions. Stephanie makes me feel, funny how the one girl I used to despise makes me feel. Just a smile from Stephanie makes me feel, how could I have ever not seen this girl?

All I ever saw Stephanie as was the boss's little girl and Triple H's wife, but she is so much more then that. She's more independant then she lets people think, she's incredibly strong-willed and creative and smart... she's truly perfect.

People call her a slut, what do they know? How could they possibly see the real Stephanie? How coudl they know what kind of a person she is? They don't. Sometimes I feel like telling them to shut the hell up, but that would give off that me and Stephanie are a little more close then friends.

I feel so angry when people hurt Stephanie, you don't know how much I wanted to be able to pull Stephanie away from Rikishi when he gave her the stinky face, how much I blamed myself for not protecting her.

_Hello, let me know if you hear me_   
_Hello, if you want to be near, let me know_   
_And I'll never let you go___

_Hey love_   
_When you ask what I feel, I say love_   
_When you ask how I know, I say trust_   
_And if that's not enough___

_:: Chorus ::_   
_It's every little thing you do_   
_That makes me fall in love with you_   
_There isn't a way that I can show you_   
_Ever since I've come to know you_   
_It's every little thing you say_   
_That makes me wanna feel this way_   
_There's not a thing that I can point to_   
_'Cause it's every little thing you do___

_Don't ask why_   
_Let's just feel what we feel, 'cause sometimes_   
_It's the secret that keeps it alive_   
_But if you need a reason why___

_:: Repeat Chorus ::___

_Is it your smile or your laugh or your heart?_   
_Does it really matter why I love you?_   
_Anywhere there a crowd, you stand out_   
_Can't you see why they can't ignore you?_   
_If you wanna know_   
_Why I can't let go_   
_Let me explain to you_   
_That every little dream comes true_   
_With every little thing you do___

_:: Repeat Chorus ::___

_:: Repeat Chorus ::___

_It's everything, everything you do_   
_That makes me fall in love with you_   
_It's everything, everything you say_   
_That makes me feel this way_   
__

  


Everyone thinks they know Stone Cold Steve Austin, but they don't. Because if they really knew me, they could see how I am completely in awe with Stephanie McMahon-Helmlsey, how I would give anything to just know how she feels about me. People think they know everything about everything, but if they actually did they would know.... that nothing is forever. That as much as you try to keep your hold onto a lie that you created such a long time ago, that you can't lie to yourself forever. You can't make yourself love a woman you don't know anymore. You can't stop yourself from falling in love, and if all these people knew as much as they did, they would know that... lies are good for a while, but then eventually you have to let go of that lie...

You can't hold onto a lie forever, cause eventually the truth will come-a-knocking on your door...

And truth just happens to come in the image of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. 


End file.
